Custodian-class Frigate
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Frigate |length=524 meters |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Plasma Fusion Reactor |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=*Multilayer pseudo-AEGIS plating, with single crystal carbon shock absorbing plates and liquid crystal protective layers sandwiched between plates. |sensor=*RADAR *Magnetic Array *LIDAR *Optical Telescope *Infra-red Telescope *UV Telescope *Radio Telescope *Multiple sensor bundles across the hull |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=*RADAR Jammers *LASER Warning Receiver *RADAR Receivers *Blinding LASERs *Decoy Launchers *Point Defence Cannons *RADAR/LIDAR absorbent paint *Infra-red cooled hull *UV invisible resin *Active Camouflage Field |armament=*13 dual particle cannons *1 ion Cannon *40 KYRIE missile bays (15 missiles each) *30 point defence particle cannon turrets |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era= Necros War |affiliation= }} The Custodian-class Frigate is the most smallest ship of the line of all the Plainsfierian warships and used to escort larger vessels. Description The Custodian-class Frigate is designed, like all Plainsfierian ships, to be ultra-agile, incredibly stealthy and packs and incredibly heavy armament for a ship of it's size. However, it's armament is designed purely for crippling larger vessels, to allow the hard hitting cruiser classes to pummel enemy warships. To this end, the Custodian's main armament is it's primary Ion Cannon, which can cripple the shielding of heavy warships, even in a single blow, and then cause substantial kinetic damage with electromagnetic fallout to warships, disabling them. In support of its main gun it has 13 deployable weapon turrets, designed around two high-cycle particle cannons, which can infer significant kinetic damage on enemy hulls, and 40 KYRIE missile bays. Each missile bay holds 15 missiles. Each missile is designed around a small-scale anti-matter warhead. Though expensive, they can carry significant punch in a small package, with a barrage often compromising the hull of a unshielded ship, though internal damage is negligible. The missiles are guided by a mixture of RADAR, optical, home guidance, a magnetic array and anti-radiation guidance. They are painted in RADAR/LIDAR absorbing resins and UV/infra-red suppressive laminates. It is protected by a number of point defence cannons, made up of dual heavy particle cannons, similar to the ones found on the Basilisk-class Heavy Assault Vehicle, with a smaller missile defence particle cannon mounted in clusters of three along the ship. These are used for interception fighters and incoming missiles, with a relatively high rate of fire, high accuracy and hitscan nature. However, it is preferred to use electronic methods of confusing incoming guided ordnance. The ship is fitted with a plethora of electronic warfare options, including multiple RADAR jammers, capable of multiple independent jamming missions, rendering entire areas of space as static, preforming narrowband jamming, creating RADAR spoofs and false imagery and preforming active and passive RADAR cancellation, allowing it to peacefully wait. It has a has RADAR/LIDAR absorbing paints, a UV/infra-red suppressive laminate and it can project a active camouflage field, rendering it invisible in a variety of spectrums, using active tuning. Ships of the Line *Crimson Avenger *Soul of Ker'enna *Navila *Star Shadow *Scarlet Sword *Blackened Heart *Kumontai